


愿望

by HippoCrenE0v0



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoCrenE0v0/pseuds/HippoCrenE0v0
Summary: ◆ 单箭头暗恋  草地稜之 → 白岩瑠姫◆ ooc是我的，他们是他们。◆ 有私设。因为EP8校草看ruki的眼神突然被虐到hhh随便写写，写哪儿算哪儿（大概率已经跑路不写了
Relationships: 白草





	愿望

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 单箭头暗恋 草地稜之 → 白岩瑠姫  
> ◆ ooc是我的，他们是他们。  
> ◆ 有私设。
> 
> 因为EP8校草看ruki的眼神突然被虐到hhh随便写写，写哪儿算哪儿（大概率已经跑路不写了

>>

草地稜之有1个秘密。

他从来没有和任何人说过这个秘密，将来也没打算和任何人说。当然这个秘密里包含的那位当事人也会永远无从得知。

秘密之所以是秘密，就因为它是独属于一人的永不可见天日的念念不忘。

所有的练习生第一次在韩国集合的时候，赛前就相熟的练习生们各自三三两两的站着闲聊，而草地稜之一个人站在陌生的人群里，越过众多奇奇怪怪的发色，一眼就看到了白岩瑠姫。

那个时候他还不知道对方的姓名，只觉得100人里这个人是太耀眼的存在，相比之下自己只是个误闯入自己不属于的世界的普通人。

一直到真的开始评级表演，看到对方和同队一同走上台，他才知道他的名字是白岩瑠姫。

他亮着眼睛仔细地看着对方的表演甚至沉浸其中。白岩瑠姫站上舞台后，举手投足间都散发着他人所不能复制的，独属于他本人的闪耀光芒。

他想，这样的人，与其说他属于舞台，不如说舞台是属于他的。

等到对方被评级为C的时候他甚至有些替白岩惋惜。他仔细观察着白岩的表情想在其中找到不甘与难过，但是完全没有。对方甚至是带着笑意的波澜不惊地向导师们道了谢。似乎是对于C的评级完全欣然接受。

草地看着对方下了台，在下一组上台的间隙中他忍不住暗暗地小声重复了对方的名字——ruki。短促的两个音节如微小的尘埃飘散在偌大的演播厅内，正如同他的心音无人能听到。

再评级后草地对于自己被重编入F倒是没有什么特别的感想，甚至觉得F班才是更适合自己这个什么都不会的人的位置。而白岩再评级进了B班，草地开心得觉得那是更适合对方的位置。

在从B班移动到F班的走廊上，草地遇上了白岩。对方一个人走在队伍的最后，没有什么特别的表情，抬着头跟随着队伍向前方走。

和白岩擦身而过的时候，草地眼观鼻鼻观心的垂着头。他也说不上自己到底是什么心情，也许是太过美好耀眼的东西他是不敢接近和抬头看的。他怕他哪怕再多看一眼，都会更深一步地沉沦到万劫不复。

但实际上，难道不是早就在第一眼就万劫不复了吗。

选择第一次公演歌曲的时候，草地站在最后一排一边等着99叫到自己的名字，一边看着前排也还没被叫到名字的白岩新漂的灰色头发有一些出神，天马行空地想着七七八八的事情，还有这个发色真的好适合对方。

直到白岩被叫到名字走进隔间选歌他都没能回神，以致于等到他选完歌走进去，发现白岩和他选了同一首歌的时候有一种在做梦的感觉。

对方看到他走进来并且选的歌曲是相同的时候露出了相当好看的笑容迎接。

一直到选完人发现自己真的和白岩成为了一组的时候，他的心却紧了紧，不安感充斥他的全身，开始想着自己根本不会跳舞却成为了同一组，怕是要给对方拖后腿了。

及至开始练习，草地时常看到训练之余白岩和本田两个人凑在一起，对歌曲的编舞和走位，还有他们的练习情况进行讨论。

也许是因为早就熟识的关系，两人之间有旁人无法插足的氛围。白岩时常会说着说着便笑起来，眼睛弯起好看的弧度，露出一口整齐的牙齿，本田也会被他的笑容感染而放下因练习进度太慢而皱起的眉头。

即使是早就明白自己对白岩的感情是永远得不到回应的，草地还是因此感到了些许的酸涩。

-tbc-


End file.
